El Susurro De Un Sentimiento Perdido…
by LuzzDragneel
Summary: Natsu está locamente enamorado de una de las chicas de su clase... su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, pero él no se atreve a revelar sus sentimientos hacia ella por su gran temor al rechazo, pero un pequeño incidente hará que ella llegue a saberlo accidentalmente... ¿qué sucederá ahora que ella lo sabe? Los invito a averiguarlo con este pequeño one-shot (:


**Holaaa! n.n Ya ésta es mi segunda historia, estaba tan aburrida aquí en cama (estoy enferma xP) y dije: "Voy a crear una historia", y la verdad no me quedó muy buena pero al menos me saqué las ganas de escribir xDD**

**°Como ya saben los personajes de ésta historia no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Ok, ahora lean y ojalá les guste :D**

**El Susurro De Un Sentimiento Perdido…**

No había mayor privilegio que verla a ella de lunes a viernes en la escuela, y sábado y domingo en la biblioteca… Ella deleitaba todos los sentidos que mi cuerpo ofrecía; premiaba mi olfato con su perfume de tono delicado que dejaba sus huellas a medida que sus pasos la llevaban, y su voz… voz seductora y de mujer con un tono de incomparable dulzura, el tacto de sus manos al rozar con las mías que erizaba todo mi cuerpo, el sabor fresa que me ofrecían sus labios cada noche en mis sueños y, por último, le daba a mi vista una proyección perfecta de su cuerpo… y su rostro, sus ojos… sus ojos pardo achocolatados que me drogaban sólo con su dulce mirada una y otra vez, y es que era la mujer perfecta, mezcla de encanto, belleza, simpatía, carisma y talento… no había nada que ella no tuviera, de sólo escuchar su nombre mi mundo daba vueltas y es que esto se me había escapado de las manos, esto que sentía por ella, Lucy Heartfilia, ya no estaba bajo mi control, este sentimiento dominaba desde mi cuerpo hasta el más profundo rincón de mi alma y mi corazón. La única mala noticia aquí era que ella no sabía nada de esto, de yo que yo sentía por ella, sólo me veía como otro de los chico que andaban por la escuela, si supiera… pero no, no lo iba a saber por mí, ese era tal vez mi defecto más grande, mi inseguridad y mi cobardía… no, tengo que dejar el miedo atrás y decírselo, no ahora, no mañana, pero sí en el momento indicado… o bueno, esa era mi decisión hasta ese día, ese día en que ella se dirigía a su clase con el par de amigas que siempre la acompañaban; esa chica de cabello corto y de tono blanquecino, creo que su nombre era Lisanna… sí así era, y la otra chica que dejaba ver una larga cabellera color escarlata, el temor de muchos, a pesar de que era bonita tenía una manera de mirar que mataba a cualquiera del susto, pero eso no parecía molestarle, su nombre era Erza, yo iba justo detrás de ella, recuerdo que Erza se detuvo mientras yo estaba distraído leyendo un cartel del pasillo y tropecé con ella, entonces mis fotos de Lucy salieron volando y cayeron como plumas sobre la misma.

-Vaya vaya vaya… -dijo Erza- veo que tienes una gran admirador aquí Lu-chan

Hubiera deseado que Lucy se espantara, me golpeara, me amenazara, pero en vez de eso bajó la mirada con vergüenza y se fue… así y sin nada qué decir, ella se fue… entonces sentí como si un gran muro me aplastase y me hiciera explotar la cabeza, sentí el incontenible calor que se apoderaba de mis mejillas y me dejaba sin palabras, así que tomé mis fotos y me fui a clase.

Lucy estaba evitando mirarme y yo me daba cuenta, necesitaba salir de ahí, sentía los murmullos de los demás y me sentía parte de ellos…

-Profesora, ¿Puedo ir al baño? La verdad no me siento muy bien…

-Tiene dos minutos Dragneel

Por fin salí, sentí cómo mis nervios comenzaban a ceder y mis mejillas volvían a la normalidad, entonces me dirigí al baño, entré en uno de los cuartos de baño y al salir algo me sorprendió, ella estaba parada justo afuera de la puerta, me miraba pero no me habló, sólo me miraba, entonces pasé por su lado hasta el lavamanos y me disponía a irme cuando sin previo aviso me tomó del brazo, entonces mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, me miró por todas partes y comenzó a peinar uno de mis mechones.

-Es interesante – comentó –jamás nadie se había preocupado tanto de mí… -entonces me miró directamente a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada a mis labios- ¿Qué otros secretos escondes Natsu Dragneel? –entonces acercó su rostro al mío, con sus manos rodeándolo y me dio un tierno beso en la nariz- no tienes por qué avergonzarte… pero si realmente deseas algo debes luchar por ello, no esperes ni debes pasar el tiempo, porque nunca sabes si mañana tendrás la oportunidad de luchar… – dijo mientras arreglaba el cuello de mi camisa, luego que hubo terminado me miró y me dedicó una cálida y hermosa sonrisa, luego de ello simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue.

Realmente estaba boquiabierto, entonces cuando estuve seguro de que se encontraba a una gran distancia comencé a saltar de emoción y a reír sin parar, como un niño que recibe su bicicleta favorita en navidad, como si me hubiera ganado la lotería, y es que ¿quién no estaría de esa manera si su amor platónico le abre las puertas de la esperanza?

A la semana siguiente me preocupé mucho al ver que ya se hacían tres día desde que Lucy no iba a la escuela, entonces vino a mi mente aquella vergonzosa ocasión en que mis fotos accidentalmente se exhibieron por todo el pasillo, pero sólo entonces recordé lo que estaba leyendo al tropezar con Erza ese día, el cartel decía 'Fiesta De Disfraces', entonces supe que ese era el momento apropiado para declararme formalmente a Lucy, sí, ya estaba decidido.

Ya de atardecida el día después me dirigí la casa de Lucy para invitarla, estaba nervioso, todo mi ser temblaba con la sola idea de que me rechazara, pero luego de lo que había ocurrido, ¿qué posibilidades había de que me rechazara? Así que me arreglé la camisa y até bien los cordones de mis zapatillas, caminé unas cuatro calles y luego volteé en la esquina que llevaba a su casa y ví algo que me preocupó un poco, y luego bastante al comprobar que fuera de su casa había un camión de mudanzas, entonces vi a una mujer que llevaba un florero hacia adentro de la casa y me acerqué.

-Disculpe, ¿ésta es la casa de la familia Heartfilia?

-Era; ellos se mudaron ayer, nadie sabe dónde están ahora, creo que al señor Heartfilia lo transfirieron a otro país fuera del continente.

Entonces sólo allí entendí lo que ella intentaba decirme con no dejar pasar el tiempo, qué tonto fui! Dos años fotografiándola sin atreverme a hablarle!

Hasta el día de hoy la he buscado, pero nadie sabe dónde está, no dejaron ni rastro… Ella pasó a ser el susurro de un sentimiento perdido…

**_Fin!_**

**Y ahí pasaba mi segundo one-shot (Natsu sicópata xD), sé que no estuvo muy bueno pero tenía ganas de escribir algo xD dejen sus opiniones y comentarios, estaré encantada de saber qué les pareció n.n bueno hasta la próxima historia… Adiós & Paz A Todos!**


End file.
